


Abstract Art

by taylorgibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Tony D. & Abby S.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/pseuds/taylorgibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby discovers something surprising when Tony gets inked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abstract Art

Anthony DiNozzo/Abby Sciuto wax, tattoos, comfort, pigtails

"Just relax, Tony. I know it hurts right now, but trust me, I can keep your mind on other things."

Tony gasped as Abby's hand surrounded his cock and she pumped it slowly. He was hard now. Who would have thought getting inked would turn him on so much. When the tattoo artist had started outlining the badge on his chest, the back of her hand brushing against his nipple, Tony'd started stirring. And as she began tattooing him, the had pain blossomed into something dull, but there—constantly there. And his cock had grown rock hard, leaking constantly into his designer jeans. For hours.

He hadn't dared to squirm, in case he ruined the tattoo artist's work. But he'd been hard and aching for a while. His cock hadn't softened when Abbs got her nipples pierced. In fact, he'd almost blown in his pants. She and the piercer had a close relationship, from the way the stacked blonde had rubbed Abby's nipples before clamping them. And when she'd been pierced, her scent flooding the air, her moans and hand pressing into her pants showing him her need, he'd had to resort to thinking of McGee—naked—to get his body to calm down.

Tony'd wanted some sort of a permanent marker of the change in his life. Gibbs was in Mexico now—retired—and Tony was the MCRT team leader. Only Abby had a way of contacting Gibbs, and Tony wasn't sure he wanted to talk to Gibbs anyway. When Tony had seen Gibbs before he'd driven to the airport, Gibbs had told him that he wouldn't have put the team in anyone else's hands. Tony needed to make his former boss proud—even though he knew that didn't make sense. And even though he was hurt by Gibbs leaving.

Tony couldn't deny that the badge was also for the ones they'd lost. Kate, Pacci, even Gibbs who had retired rather than dying in the line of duty. It was a constant reminder of who he was and what job he had to do.

"Stop thinking so hard," Abby said, her dark red lips turned up. "I'm trying to get you off, and all you're doing is day dreaming. What are you thinking about?" she asked, her hand tightening on his hard dick. She stroked it up and down slowly.

"Ink," Tony replied. "Nipple."

"Mine…or yours?" Abby leaned in, licking Tony's nipple. The shaved flesh around it was irritated from the tattooing and was extra sensitive right now and he groaned, his body moving restlessly on the bed.

"Both," Tony whispered.

"You got so turned on, didn't you. I could smell you the entire time they were working on you, and the tent in your pants. God, Tony. And then your jeans started getting wet right at your cock head and all I wanted to do was lean in and lick it clean."

Tony gulped, nodding.

"I knew I got off on pain, but I never knew that about you, Tony. But the way you got so turned on." Abby stopped there and moved off the bed, the rings in her nipples flashing and catching the light.

"Don't touch," she ordered, tapping his thigh.

"Fine, Abbs." When she'd left the room, Tony traced a finger over the outermost area of shaved skin, just beyond where the layer of ointment sat over his new ink. The whole area stung and when he pressed inward, his cock jumped and a small jet of pre-come shot out. Yeah, he got off on pain. He got off real good.

When Abby came back with a lit candle, a big thick one in a heavy base, Tony knew what was coming and he found himself nodding eagerly.

"Cock," he said, and her eyes widened at that.

"You sure, Tony? Cause it's gonna hurt."

"Like you said…" He swallowed hard, mesmerized by the flame and the wax collecting at the tip, kinda like his pre-come before it oozed down the sides of his hard dick. "Pain…"

"Pain what?" Abby asked, her voice soft and sensual now, her pigtails swinging. Tony just wanted to grab one and hang on. Images of him doing just that while taking her from behind flooded his memory, sending him into sensory overload.

"Pain turns me on," Tony finished in a burst of sound. "Please, Abbs. Drip the wax on me while you're jacking me off. Please."

She didn't answer, only tipped the candlestick holder until one molten bead collected at the edge, her free hand stroking him hard. "Where, Tony? Your balls?"

"Head," he managed to gasp out. Her grip was so tight and he'd been on edge for a while now. He wanted that sting of pain to push him beyond his limits and over the edge.

"Kinky," Abby observed in her throatiest voice. She tipped the candle even further and a drop fell off, splashing on his skin in the vee where his cock head met his shaft. He groaned low, the pain radiating through him and lodging deep in his spine. He was so damn close!

"More," Tony managed to gasp out, Abby's hand running up and down his swollen flesh, her finger flicking the drying drop of wax.

"You are so hot, Tony. When you're done, you're going to lick me for days, and every time I rub my nipples, I'm going to come on your face.

Tony gulped in air, his body straining and heaving. Just a little more and…

Another drop of wax landed on his skin, this time right on the head. "Abbs!" Tony warned. Her hand speeded up on him and that candle tipped even further down toward the bed, a thin dribble of wax hitting the skin of his abdomen. The burn was sharp, and that was just what Tony needed.

"ABBS!" he choked out, his come racing up his balls and splattering on his chest. His head fell back and his eyes slammed shut. Tony was aware of Abby moving around, but he couldn't muster up the energy to open his eyes and see what she was doing.

When her hand came to rest on his chest, it was moist and cool. Tony finally forced his eyes open, noting a washcloth in her hand. "No, leave it for now," he said, gesturing to the mess of blue-black wax and creamy come. It would dry into an itchy mess, but for now he wanted it to stay, the badge of her hold over him.

"I didn't know you were into abstract art, Tony."

"Me either," Tony replied with a grin.


End file.
